His savior
by Intheillusion
Summary: He is the devil, and only an angelic miracle can save him from himself


Chapter 1

The Coming Back

He wasn't alone, he can sense it. This man from Malay was behind him, not knowing that James prepared him the worst vision of death..

Now the man is dead, in a way that no one can imagine that a man can be killed by it..but still that Malay knife was stuck into James flesh.

###

" You take the pain like a stone. Is it something you picked up in Africa? " that was the American doctor voice , anyway he was wrong.

Everyone says that James is the devil, but there is no devil had suffered as much as James did. They made him what he is, if he is the devil..then they are the pure hell.

" How many more left ? " he asked. He was weak, he was in pain, but even with all of that he managed to be steady as much as possible.

His body winced every time that American needle made its way in his own flesh, and it did hurt..

###

It wasn't a long conversation until the doctor untied James and sat him free, after all they had what can be called as a deal.

Walking wasn't an easy mission, but he had no choice. He spent his life with no choices at all, he only took all consciousness on his shoulder along with the blame and hate.

Maybe it is hard to believe, but he was innocent someday..and then that world filled him with dirt and faced him with reject.

He finally managed to get home with his rocky body, he made it to the kitchen. Leaning on the wall for seconds to take the pain and collect his breath..then he had his sight on her.

For a moment he thought it was another dream, another - rare- good dream..where he is saved by her. Where there is no more dead behind him.

Looking directly to her, he still cannot believe she is real. Maybe, just maybe it is his time to go for good..but then how could she be the one waiting for him there. He is the devil ! He knows that his place is in hell..he wonders..Who brought him heaven.

###

She was up from her chair the second he was in the room , just looking at him and waiting for him rocky body to make his next move..waiting for his silent order for her to move.

She was dressed in withe, her dress was long and it wasn't tight. She had that hat as well, a piece of thick - short - cloth was attached to it. That means her face was not available, only her charming wide eyes was there..

Brace finally noticed he was there and before he can talk, he found James making his way to the girl. She only opens her arms for him and his wounded body was resting on her.

Before he gets to his knees, she helped him to the chair. He made that noise..was it a moan of pain ?..was it a sigh of disbelief and relief? No one can really tell.

###

He looks at her differently. He is more softer, more weaker and more himself around her.

His looks to her made all the talk. He told her about his pain, fears and misery. He told her about how much disparate he is and how the whole world has betrayed him.

She can see through him..he never wanted to be the devil, she sees how much he suffers to get the truth..how much he suffered to cope up with the dead, specially his mom.

He had a thought..maybe his mom knew his was going to be a damned, maybe that was why she tried to end his misery in his early years on this

\- also demanded - land

At this moment nothing was really important, even that business he had beside the river. He felt her hand on his wound so he shifted uncomfortably for a second, he closed his eyes and a rough moan escaped his lips.

Brace had that worried looks on his face , he was going to do something about it..but then he found his master's body relax . He doesn't remember that James ever relaxed since he came back.

She had her other hand on his face, rubbing it softly until the moans became softer and softer..she had tears in her eyes, like she was sharing him the pain.

On hearing her soft wailing, he opened his eyes weakly. It was like a silent beg for her to end his pain and don't make it worse with her tears. She was his only hope left..she came to save him. That what he wanted to believe.

He wanted to believe that she is his angelic miracle that came to save him..


End file.
